secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Sun, Red Sand
Primary quest chain for the Egypt area. Once the Solomon Island story arc (Dawning of an Endless Night) is completed, a faction mission begins. For the Templars it is Sign of the Times. For Dragon, Total Eclipse. Illuminati get Questions and Answers. Once this is completed, the faction representative will direct the player to "Travel through Agartha to The Scorched Desert". Once there, Black Sun, Red Sand begins automatically The second of three choices to serve or deny the "voices" spoken of by the light and dark angels at the beginning of the game. Kneel or stand in defiance. The first was in Dawning of an Endless Night, and the final is in Mortal Sins. Whichever stance Secret Worlders represent with two or three choices, is the final one. After Black Sun, Red Sand, a faction mission begins automatically, to introduce Transylvania. The Templars' transition quest is Virgula Divina and the Dragon's is End Game; the Illuminati have Mainframe. Steps # Meet the Council of Venice delegation in al-Merayah. # Search al-Merayah and its outskirts for the cultists' hideout. }} }}}} Infiltrate the Atenist gathering. }} Find a route into the inner sanctum. }} Enter the inner sanctum. # Follow the suited man. # Find the suited man's destination. #* You only get this step if you get too close to the suited man and he starts to run. The end location is the same. You can just follow one of the main roads inside al-Merayah and you will find the location. Reach the Marya camp. Defend the Marya camp. Survey the battle site. # Investigate the Oxford archaeologists' digsite. # Locate the door marked with the symbol of Aten. # Examine the note. # Continue Singh's reasearch to open the door. #* Note: Several people working on this step can make a mess for each other. You should find a way to cooperate, either by taking turns or grouping. class="wikitable" style="width:8em;" Horus style="width:8em;" Sekhmet style="width:8em;" Meretseger } The gods placed on the south side: class="wikitable" style="width:8em;" Satis style="width:8em;" Bast style="width:8em;" Ma'at } Note: Ma'at counts as four letters. class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Bast Bast Bast Bast Bast Bast - Horus Horus Horus Horus Horus Horus - Ma'at Ma'at Ma'at Ma'at Ma'at Ma'at - Meretseger Meretseger Meretseger Meretseger Meretseger Meretseger - Satis Satis Satis Satis Satis Satis - Sekhmet Sekhmet Sekhmet Sekhmet Sekhmet Sekhmet } class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Satis Sekhmet } class="wikitable" Ma'at ' Horus ' Satis } which leaves the following class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Horus Meretseger Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Horus Meretseger Sekhmet } class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Meretseger Sekhmet Bast Ma'at Meretseger Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Sekhmet Bast Horus Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Bast Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Meretseger Sekhmet } or class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Meretseger Sekhmet Bast Ma'at Meretseger Sekhmet Bast Horus Ma'at Meretseger Sekhmet Bast Horus Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Bast Meretseger Satis Sekhmet Meretseger Sekhmet } class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Sekhmet Bast Ma'at Bast Horus Ma'at Bast Horus Satis Bast Satis Meretseger } this leaves you with class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Sekhmet Bast Ma'at Bast Horus Ma'at Bast Horus Satis Bast Satis Meretseger } and since Bast can't be used two places this gives the final solution option #1 class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Sekhmet Bast Ma'at Horus Bast Satis Meretseger } ---- However, if Meretseger is the starting god, then from class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Meretseger Bast Ma'at Bast Horus Ma'at Bast Horus Satis Bast Satis Sekhmet } this gives in a similar way the final solution option #2 class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Meretseger Bast Ma'at Horus Bast Satis Sekhmet } class="wikitable" ! Position #1 ! Position #2 ! Position #3 ! Position #4 ! Position #5 ! Position #6 - Meretseger Ma'at Horus Bast Satis Sekhmet } }}}} }}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}} Find the last statue, Anubis. }}}} }}}}}} Operate the statue of Anubis. Enter the sealed chamber. Recover the tablet. Not clickable before the Ancient Tomb Guardian is defeated. Bring the tablet to Singh and de la Roche. # Find the entrance in the north. # Enter the City of the Sun God. Intermission reward of: * . * QL8 Piercing glyph. #* Recover the Aspect of Houy. #* Recover the Aspect of Nefertari the Younger. #* Recover the Asepct of Moutnefert. #* Recover the Aspect of Moutemouia. #* Recover the Aspect of Nefertari. #* Recover the Aspect of Thutmose. # Recover the Aspect of Hemitneter. # Search for the men in grey armor. # Search the Orochi databanks for information. # Recover the Aspect of Hemitneter. #* Inside the tent marked as a grey rectangle on the map # Bring the song to the Black Pyramid. # Sing the Song of the Sentinels at the pyramid's entrance. #* Right click the Song of the Sentinels in your inventory. # Enter the pyramid. # Enter the Antechamber. # Fight your way into the heart of the pyramid. #* You will get three waves of mobs coming at you. If you stand close to the entrance you will get slightly more time to prepare for the next wave. # Keep moving deeper into the pyramid. # Confront the Black Pharaoh, Akhenaten. #* At around 3 % health he should start to cast one last AOE, but should be stopped by all seven sentinel statues channelling. If this is not happening then something bugged that particular fight. If you try again it might work properly the next time. # Cross the ice floes. # Kneel before the effigy, or confront it. #* Click the altar to kneel. #* Attack the Watcher to confront. Rewards * . * QL9 Ardent glyph. Video Guide